


Alternately Realitied

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Torchwood, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness spends a few hours in our Alternate Reality.  Of course he spends his time giving John some tips on how to kiss a nervous "Ianto".  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternately Realitied

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt: Jack somehow.. fixes that wristy thing that he used to get stuck in the past.. and he somehow ends up in our dimension.. and comes face to face with John in full costume.
> 
> Originally posted 4/26/2007

"You must be the fan, I'm supposed to show around today." John said, offering his hand to the dark-haired man staring around the set. "Oh, and you dressed up. That's fantastic!"

Jack looked at the man in front of him. The incredibly familiar man standing in front of him. The gorgeous man standing in front of him. Surreptitiously sliding the wrist band off his left hand, into his pocket, Jack held offered his right hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm John Barrowman." The man introduced himself, shaking Jack's hand with a firm grasp.

"Nice to meet you John, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack let his fingers slide slowly up John's wrist with a light caress before releasing the other man's hand.

"Wow. You are really devoted to this character thing, aren't you? OK, let me take you around and introduce you to some of the other people." John smiled. John slid a hand across Jack's lower back, guiding him along, and causing a shiver to race up his spine.

"Jack, this is Gareth David-Lloyd, Ianto on the show. Gareth, we have Captain Jack Harkness here with us on set today." John pressed Jack forward toward the nattily dressed young man. Jack leaned back, enjoying the firm press of John's hand against his back for a moment longer before leaning forward to greet Gareth.

Jack leaned forward, surprising the young man by brushing his lips across his cheek. Jack smiled to himself, as a flush spread across the boy's face. Just like his own Ianto. But his Ianto was much more beautiful. And would have returned his kiss tenfold, chiding him for the grandmotherly greeting.

"Well, it certainly is nice to meet such an…intense fan." Gareth stuttered, and turned to walk away.

John smiled his wide, friendly grin. "Don't mind him. He's just a bit nervous today. You must know that he has to kiss me today. You're a bit naughty, making him blush like that."

Jack grinned back at John, smiling enigmatically. John led him around the set, introducing him to the rest of the cast. Guiding Jack around with a light touch against his back, trailed fingers along his arm. After a while, Jack began to think the touches weren't entirely unintentional.

From the clues that had come through the vortex, Jack had been able to piece together that this arc, this reality they'd been seeing glimpses of was not one in which Torchwood protected the British Isles. But a reality in which there was a television show with him and his companions as characters.

Jack wanted to see this other reality, his other self. So, with a bit of help from his Ianto, he'd reprogrammed the wrist transporter from his Time Agent days. He'd thought the piece of equipment was irreparable, but kept it for sentimental reasons. He still couldn't move through time with it. But it seemed that he could move in the space between parallel realities easily enough.

They had tested the "to and from" of the transporter a dozen times before Ianto consented to let Jack use it to travel to this alternate reality himself.

Jack enjoyed poking around the set, looking at things that were stage props, and actors that were close approximations to the people he worked with every day. The woman playing Gwen seemed just as annoying as the real thing on occasion.

But as Jack considered the actors, he eyes kept being drawn back to John. It couldn't be for narcissistic reasons that he was attracted to the man, could it? John looked quite a bit like him, but he was a bit more quiet. A bit more reserved than Jack actually was. But he was terribly flirtatious. He was friendly with every member of the cast and crew. But there were a few he went a step more with. Like the lingering hand on Jack's back.

Jack sat in a chair off screen, watching the crew set up for an emotional last take of the day. The pretend Jack Harkness had just been revived from being mostly dead, and was walking out to see his staff.

The actors ran through their marks and their lines half a dozen times before the cameras began rolling to capture the action. The Tosh look-a-like, who Jack had to admit, was a pretty fair match to his Tosh, hugged Jack, and stepped back.

Gareth rushed forward, and was enfolded into John's arms. Pulling back, John kissed Gareth with a firm, but barely passionate kiss. Jack snorted at the awkward kiss, remembering the farewell his Ianto had bade him a few hours previously. A farewell that barely left him time to dress before moving into this alternative reality.

Over the course of a few takes, the actors all hit their lines and actions with more fluidity. And the kiss between John and Gareth turned into a sweeter, more longing moment. Jack thought the passion was still a bit lacking. But he couldn't expect the pair of men to feel the same type of passion as he had with his Ianto.

The filming wrapped for the day, and the actors and crew began to disburse. John walked back to Jack with his seemingly permanent grin. "So, Jack…how did you like watching the filming today?"

"It was very interesting" Jack replied. "You all do a fine job with these…characterizations. You fit the part of Jack Harkness very well."

"Thank you very much. Coming from Jack Harkness himself, that's being paid a high compliment." John tilted his head, looking at Jack through heavy eyelashes. "But it seemed like there was one bit today that you didn't think we pulled off well."

"John, I'm sure that everything you filmed today was fine." Jack assured. With a jump, he felt the transporter in his pocket vibrate, giving him his 10 minute warning. He needed to step away, so he could safely move back to his own reality without anyone seeing him. But John intrigued him.

"Jack, you can tell me what you honestly thought. You didn't like the scene between me and Gareth, did you?" John caught his attention, trailing one hand down Jack's shoulder, to rest at his elbow. "Now, I know that your problem wasn't that I was kissing another man. So what was it? I'm curious, now."

Jack considered the time he had left, and figured he should give John some of the truth of his reactions. It would make it easier to step away and go home. "You just didn't seem to have a spark. No, that's not quite it. You have a spark. Gareth? Gareth seemed to still be tense and nervous."

"Well, I know it wasn't his first stage kiss. And maybe not even his first stage gay kiss. I just haven't been able to get him to relax into it." John sighed, running a hand through his hair, mussing the careful television styling.

"You want to know the truth? I don't think the boy is nervous about it being a kiss. I think he's nervous about kissing you. He has somewhat of a crush on you. Surely you've seen that." Jack laughed, curling a hand around the back of John's neck. Damn, this man was very handsome. "You just need to soothe him for a moment before you kiss him. You need to relax him, so he can kiss you with the barely restrained passion that Ianto has for his Captain."

"Mmmhhh" John mumbled, stepping closer to Jack. "You mean like this?" John snaked his arm around Jack, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Yes, just like." Jack murmured, wrapping an arm over John's shoulder. "And you should bring your other hand up, and do that little petting thing, along his cheek. Like you're gentling a horse. Are you a rider?"

"Just like calming a skittish mare. Like this, yeah?" John whispered, trailing light fingertips along Jack's jaw line. "You really are a handsome man." John whispered before leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Jack's open lips.

Jack moaned his approval, sliding forward to close the last bit of distance between them. John smiled against Jack's mouth as he felt a questing tongue slide along his own lips. With tiny bites, and barely felt sucking tugs, the two men settled into a gentle, but passionate kiss.

John pulled his head back from the kiss, laughing his inviting laugh. "I think your cell is vibrating in your pocket. Either that or you are quite excited to see me."

Jack laughed and smiled, sliding one hand into his pocket, to draw out the transporter. Gesturing toward John, he looked around to see they were alone. "Sorry to kiss and run. But I've got to be leaving now."

"Thank you for the lesson in calming a skittish castmate. But, where are you going? I could have a driver – " John began, but was interrupted as Jack leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Nope, I've all I need right here to get home to my own Ianto." Jack smirked. Slipping the transporter on his wrist, he stepped away from John. "Thank you for everything, John. I had a wonderful day."

With a flick, he activated the transporter. John and the set around him dissolved. Jack blinked as his own Torchwood appeared around him. His own Ianto waiting for him.

Jack stumbled a step as his reality coalesced around him. Smiling, he moved toward Ianto.

Ianto opened his arms, drawing his Captain close. "Was your journey everything you'd wanted, sir?" He asked, leaning his head forward to rest against Jack's shoulder.

"It was everything I wanted…and so much more. But I am very glad to be back home. And here with my own Ianto Jones." Jack intoned with a mock serious tone, before gathering Ianto's face in his hands, and kissing the young man soundly. "Right here where I belong."


End file.
